dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisya Barry
Daisya Barry is an Exorcist and a member of the European Branch of the Black Order. He was killed by Tyki Mikk. Appearance Daisya is a man of average height (though a bit shorter than most male characters in the series). His uniform consists of a long cloak worn over a pair of pants tucked into thigh high boots, and he seems to wear bandages as opposed to a shirt. The hood of his cloak is long and ends in a point, his Innocence, the Charity Bell, attached to a metal fixture on the end, similar to the bell on the coxcomb of a medieval court jester. The top of his head is covered in more bandages/a hat, obscuring his hair from sight. He has sharp facial features and wears some kind of makeup under his eyes that trail down his cheeks like tear-marks but end in sharp points. Personality Daisya appears to be energetic and slightly rude, calling Noise Marie, one of his teammates, an old manD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 43, Page 118 and even breaking his own General's glasses with his InnocenceD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 44, Page 135, though Tiedoll said Daisya was just teasing. History Daisya was from Bodrum, a seaside town and port in Turkey. A fan of soccer, his affection and skill for the sport shone through in his fighting style, his Innocence taking the form of a hollow ball he kicked around. As a child, he was the oldest brother of several siblings. Since his parents were merchants, he was often tasked either with helping the shop or watching his brothers and sisters. In spite of loving his family, he craved something more adventurous which was his main reason for deciding to be an Exorcist. Plot Missions Arc (Anime Only) He is seen in a bar with Kanda telling him that he has found the location of Froi Tiedoll. Order in Crisis Arc When it becomes known that the Generals are being targeted by the Noah Family, Daisya is sent out with his teammates, Yu Kanda and Noise Marie, to find their General, Froi Tiedoll. Their mission, though, isn't easy, for while Tiedoll doesn't disappear like Cross Marian, he noted by his team as being hard to keep up withD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 63. When their travels lead them to a city swarming with Akuma, the three break up and decide to regroup at dawn, after killing off several AkumaD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 43, Page 118. While working his way through the city to the meeting point, Daisya meets up with Tyki MikkD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 43, Page 127. The tragedy of his fateful encounter with Tyki, is that the Noah had every intention of leaving Daisya alone. Daisya however was convinced there was more to Tyki than met the eye and tested this assumption by attacking him with Charity Bell, which he dodged. He then challenged Tyki and was quickly defeated. Tyki destroyed his Innocence before he dies and uses Teez to kill him, Daisya accepted his death and thought to himself that at least he had never been bored as an Exorcist.His body is later seen hung upside down from a lamp post by chains, his arms held out by his sides, so his body is position similar to an upside-down cross. Upon hearing of his death, Froi Tiedoll wept openly and burned a sketch of Daisya's hometown as a tribute. Tiedoll claimed Daisya had a good heart, even if he did use his Charity Bell to break his glassesD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 44, Page 135. Powers and Abilities Innocence 'Charity Bell '(隣人ノ鐘 (チャリティ・ベル) Chariti beru): His Anti-Akuma Weapon, an equipment type, was often found at the end of his cowl when not invoked. It is handled much like a soccer ball and can break through multiple Akuma and cause any it hits to resonate like larger bells. These sound waves cause Akuma to explode. When Daisya used his Charity Bell against a Level Two, he kicked the Innocence right into the Akuma's head. The Innocence then used the Akuma's skull as a new bell, the ball, itself, becoming the clapper and amplifying its resonance with the Akuma's skullD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 43, Page 122. These resonances caused several Level One Akuma in the vicinity to explode. References Navigation Category:Black Order Member Category:Equipment Type Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Exorcist Characters